Gundam Wing MV
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: A complete re-write of the entire series. Ch 3: Dorothy plots to kill Relena, Lady Une warns Quatre of the coming war, and what's this? Hiro has a little sister? Summary will change as each chapter is posted. R/R!
1. Threats

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters in Gundam Wing, but I wish I owned Duo and Hilde! I'd put their relationship a little…bit…CLOSER!

Summary-King Duke Dur Male and his partner, Tuberoff, declare war on the Sanq Kingdom! With roles reversed, can the Gundams pull together and defeat their greatest enemies?

Threats

14-year-old Princess Relena of the Sanq Kingdom stood in her large, spacious room, staring out her window. Behind her stood her future sister-in-law, 17-year-old Lucretzia Noin, whom everyone called Miss Noin. That is, except for Relena's brother Milliardo, who called Lucretzia 'Noin'. Noin called Milliardo 'Zechs', though no one was sure where Noin came up with the nickname.

"Miss Noin," Relena said, crossing her arms against her chest, "did my father send you?"

Noin laughed in her throat. "How well you know him. He has three young noblemen all waiting for you in the throne room."

Relena scoffed. "I've told Father time and time again, I have no interest in these suitors he brings me!"

"Are you still holding on to that old playmate of yours?"

"Miss Noin, he was not just any playmate!" Relena exclaimed, whirling around to face Noin. "I felt a connection to Heero!"

"It's not wise to pin your hopes on childhood dreams," Noin advised wisely.

Relena sighed and turned back to the window, pressing her fist against it and leaning her head on her fist. "I figured you'd say something like that."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you," Miss Noin said, putting a hand on Relena's shoulder. "I don't want anything to hurt you."

" I know when my instincts are correct, Miss Noin, and when they aren't." Relena made a sudden turn on her heel, the ruffles to her white dress swirling around her ankles. "Miss Noin, if you had one wish, what would it be? I'd wish to see Heero again."

Noin was silent for a time, sitting down on the sofa. "I'd wish…I'd wish to see my sister again."

Relena took Noin's hand and gripped it sympathetically. "Don't give up. I'm sure you'll find Hilde one day."

"I hope so," Noin said, looking away. "She's the only family I have left."

Relena, sensing that Noin wanted to be alone, went for the door. "I'd better go spurn those boys before they get their hopes up." She gently shut the door and walked out.

Inside, Noin still sat quietly. The terrible war, known as the Liberation War, had been fought between the space colonies and Earth to free the space colonies. In the end, the Sanq Kingdom had claimed the space colonies. Noin, who had been 15 at the time, had been a soldier in the war. That was where she'd met Zechs. But when she returned home, she found her parents dead and her sister missing. Since then, she'd never given up the hope that she'd find her sister, Hilde.

Outside, Relena walked down the hall. Just as she passed a door, she heard a thumping coming from behind it.

Taking off her high-heels, she padded towards the door in silence and peeked in the crack.

"We cannot allow the Sanq Kingdom to keep the colonies under their control for any longer!" exclaimed King Dur Male, the elderly king from a neighboring country, called Romefeller. He was here for some political meeting with King Peacecraft. Politics held no interest with Relena, so she hadn't paid it much attention.

"Indeed," King Dur Male's advisor, Lord Tuberoff, agreed. "The Sanq Kingdom would soon gain economic superiority and utterly control the Earth!"

"That's why we have to commence our attack as soon as we gain the old fool's trust," King Dur Male said with a nod, as if he was granting some childish request and not turning traitor to an ancient alliance.

Relena gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Not sticking around to hear more, she ran to the throne room, forgetting all about her high-heels on the brick floor. She flung open the doors in a state of dishevelment, gasping for breath, hair tossed about, and barefoot.

"What's this?" her aging father, King Peacecraft, demanded. "Relena, what permits you to come in such a state?"

"Father, it's King Dur Male!" Relena exclaimed, ignoring the three young noblemen and running up to the throne. "He's planning on destroying the Sanq Kingdom!"

"Relena, if you are bored, fill your time with meeting these young noblemen. I don't have time to listen to the imaginings of a young girl."

"Father, I'm not lying! I swear to you, I heard it with my own two ears!"

"No, Relena, I will not hear of it," King Peacecraft. "Your illusions will only give me trouble. Now, go back to your room and have Miss Noin help you dress yourself properly."

"But…"

"No!" King Peacecraft yelled, shaking his fist at her. "I will not hear of the silly goings-on in your head! Go back to your rooms and dress, then present yourself to these young men like a princess and not a beggar!"

Relena, furious at her father's disbelief, turned on her heel and flounced out of the room, making sure to slam the door shut.

"Relena?" Noin asked, looking up when she heard the door shut. "What's wrong?"

Furiously, Relena began her tale, starting with King Dur Male's conversation and ending with her father's stubborn disbelief.

Noin gasped. "Oh my God!" she yelled. "Here, let me help you dress like your father wanted. Then, I'll go find Zechs. He's visiting with the Prince Trieze at the Oz Kingdom, I think."

"Yes, he is," Relena said, picking up her hairbrush. "You go ahead and warn my brother. I'll stay here and make sure nothing happens. I'll contact you immediately should an emergency arise."

"Yes, of course," Noin said, scurrying out of the room and towards one of the many exits in the palace.

King Dur Male and Tuberoff stepped out. King Dur Male raised his eyebrow and picked up one of the shoes Relena had abandoned in the hall. "Fine product," he informed Tuberoff. "It's royal cut. It must belong to Princess Relena."

"Should I keep an eye on her, your majesty?" Tuberoff asked.

"No." King Duke Dur Male said. With a single fist, he crushed the shoe into the palm of his hand. "Get rid of her."

In a far off laboratory, Dr. J fixed his goggles as he looked at the screen to the hidden camera in the Sanq Kingdom palace. "Hmm," he muttered agitatedly. "It seems my hunch was correct. King Dur Male _is_ going to attack the Sanq Kingdom. But that's not a problem, is it, Heero?"

A 14-year-old boy with chocolate brown hair and Prussian blue eyes stepped out of the shadows. "No," he said.

"Heero Yuy," Dr. J said. "What is your mission?"

"Protect Princess Relena. Destroy King Dur Male."

"Right," Dr. J said, giving Hiro a single nod with his head.

Wow, a semi-cliffy! This is my first Gundam story, so please, review and tell me if you think my characters are OOC. Aw, just REVIEW ANYWAY!

Your devoted author,

Sailor J-chan


	2. Attack On Relena

Disclaimer-I will not…I will…not…I will…I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!

Attack On Relena

Noin was hurrying towards the palace of the Oz Kingdom, being driven by a chauffeur, 65-year-old Pagan. Pagan noticed Noin wringing her hands in the back seat, constantly shifting her views to and from the window.

"Miss Noin, I can't help but wonder, what is the matter?" Pagan asked, looking back at her face through the rearview mirror.

"Nothing. It's nothing, Pagan," Noin said, knowing that this information must be kept confidential between her, Relena, Zechs, and whoever Zechs felt he could trust.

Pagan pulled up to the gate at the Oz Kingdom palace, a grand, cement building painted with white, blue, and pink. At the shining white gates, a servant came forward. "Present yourself!" he barked at the car.

Noin got out of the car and straightened her blue jacket. "I am Lady Lucretzia Noin. I'm here to see my fiancé, the Prince Milliardo. He is visiting with Prince Trieze."

The servant gave a sharp nod of his head. He knew of Zech's engagement, though he never expected to see the beautiful young woman whom Zechs so affectionately called 'Noin'. "This way, madam," the servant said, motioning to the guards that the gates should be opened. In a boring, tedious way, he led Noin down the hallway and into a long corridor. "Prince Milliardo is with Prince Trieze, Princess Lisa, and the Lady Mariemaia in that room." He pointed towards a large set of double doors.

"Thank you," Noin said graciously as the servant left. Then, all formality dropped, she rushed down the corridor and into the room.

"Noin!" Zechs exclaimed looking up at her from the game of Chess he had been beating Trieze at.

"Miss Noin!" Princess Liea exclaimed, looking up from the floor where she had been playing with Mariemaia. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Zechs for a moment," Noin said.

"One moment," Zechs said. He looked hard at the chessboard, moved a piece, and quickly got up.

Trieze looked at the board, surprised, then looked at the door, which Zechs was closing. "He's good," Trieze muttered.

"What the Hell?!" Zechs yelled.

"Shh!" Noin warned him. "What I just told you _must_ remain confidential!"

"Noin, what are we supposed to do about it?" Zechs demanded urgently.

"Come back with me to the Sanq Kingdom. There's a good chance that King Dur Male won't wait long to attack us."

"Right."

Zechs and Noin left soon after for the Sanq Kingdom again, driven at full speed back to the palace.

Time seemed to crawl, but finally, the cover of night fell on the kingdom. Relena was tired from worry and the near impossible task of spurning advances from the suitors her father picked for her. Exhausted, Relena plopped into bed without changing or even getting under the covers.

Just outside the palace, three of King Dur Male's soldiers lined up against the wall. "Commander Silver to base," one of them said into a walky-talky. "We've made it to the palace. Waiting for orders. Over."

"What do you mean, waiting for orders?" a voice on the other end hollered. "Kill Princess Relena, you dolts!" 

"Sir!" The soldier snapped the walky-talky shut and shoved it onto his belt. "Let's move!" he ordered his comrades.

Relena's eyes shot open as she sat upright on her bed. A cold wind blew into the room, cutting into her clothes. Yawning sleepily, she went to close her window.

"Oh my God!" she yelped.

"Retreat!" Commander Silver shouted. The soldiers' retreating forms faded into the shadows until they were nothing but silhouettes, and then, they were gone.

Relena nearly choked up a lung, before turning and running towards her parent's chambers.

"It seems I underestimated your report," King Peacecraft said. It was the next day. He and the Queen were facing Relena from their thrones.

"We want to protect you from further attacks," Queen Peacecraft piped up.

"So we have hired you a bodyguard." King Peacecraft turned his head towards the door. "You may enter."

The doors pushed open, as the student of Dr. J entered the throne room.

Relena's heart nearly stopped beating. It was he…that boy she used to play with as a child in the palace gardens! The same one who'd wandered in unexpectedly, lost, and then became an almost permanent setting in it. It lasted for a year, and then… The same hair, the same eyes…

"My name is Heero Yuy."

The same voice.

"Pleased to meet you, Heero," Relena said, curtseying politely. 

"Likewise," he said, bowing stiffly.

'God, he doesn't remember me! I know we were just little kids, but still!' Relena thought, straightening herself. She cleared her throat. "I'm going back to my room," she announced. "Clarrise," she called to a servant, "please show Heero to his room."

"Yes, madam," Clarrise said, curtseying. "This way, if you please, Mr. Yuy…"

Relena threw one last backward glance as Heero walked away with Clarrise. Now that she'd found her old playmate, all that was left was for her to make him hers…

I'M ALIVE!!!! I UPDATED!!!!!

REVIEW!!


	3. The War Starts

Disclaimer-GW is not mine, but this plot is.

Note-Dorothy is Dur Male's daughter, not granddaughter

The War Starts

Lady Une, the 17-year-old princess of the Romefeller Kingdom, sighed, wringing her hands as she looked out her carriage window.

She was so in love with Trieze! What had that Leia done to deserve him, to have a child with him? It should've been her!

She leaned her head against the carriage door in defeat and sadness. It was only getting worse, now that her father, King Dur Male, had declared war on both the Oz and Sanq Kingdoms. There was no way she could even dream about winning Trieze now. 

"Problem, sister?"

Lady Une glanced sideways at her 14-year-old half-sister, Dorothy. Children of two different marriages, they had immense differences in appearance. Lady Une's hair and eyes were brown, her eyes the darker shade, whereas Dorothy's hair was bright blonde and her eyes dark green. Both of them, however, could relate in the loss of a mother, one in childbirth and the other in murder.

"It's nothing, Dorothy," Lady Une led, turning her gaze to a glittering lake they passed on the dusty road.

The carriage stopped in front of the Romefeller Palace, and both girls stepped out. "Your Highnesses," a page said, approaching them, "His Majesty the King requests his daughters' presence in the Throne Room."

"Thank you, Quinze," Dorothy said. Lady Une just shrugged, not listening, and looked around distractedly.

"You sent for us, Father?" Dorothy said, curtseying, spreading her black dress with her hands. Lady Une stood ot Dorothy's right, a few feet backwards.

"Yes, of course," he said. "I have a mission for you, Dorothy."

"I'm honored, Father."

"Hm. Well, as you can see, our forces failed to kill Princess Relena."

"And you want me to do the job for them."

"Smart lass. You will go under the disguise as a peacemaker working against me. Woo them into believing you, and then kill her!"

"Of course, Father." Dorothy curtsied again and slipped quietly out of the room, Lady Une following her, with a look of horror on her face.

"I don't know why they only want me to kill Relena," Dorothy said in the hallway. "I could just kill the lot of just as easy."

Lady Une turned and stared at her half-sister for a few seconds. Then she turned and ran down the hall to her own chambers. She slammed the door and locked it.

She pulled up a chair and entered her computer. Even someone as remotely connected to Treize as Relena needed protection from Lady Une's father and half-sister.

Her hand flew over the keyboard as she brought up her video e-mail. 

The Mauguanat Kingdom. She remotely remembered her father planning to declare war on them as well as Oz and Sanq. It was best that she warned them. She, unlike Relena, paid attention to politics, and knew that the Mauguanat king was planning to visit Sanq soon. He could warn them.

She typed in the code for the Mauguanat kingdom. Hopefully, someone would see her message.

Quatre, the prince of the Mauguanat Kingdom, sat at the computer in the military bunker. He was worried. Three neighboring countries were all in a war. God only knew when they would be dragged in.

"Lady Une to Mauguanat kingdom. Do you read me?"

Quatre stared at the face on the screen. He vaguely recognized her face from a picture he'd seen once.

"Prince Quatre here."

"Oh, thank God. This is Princess Lady Une of the Romefeller Kingdom. I'm calling to warn you that Romefeller is plotting to attack the Mauguanat kingdom. Also, a second attempt on the life Princess Relena of Sanc will be made by my younger sister, Dorothy. The death of Relena and the attack will most likely correspond. Prepare your troops for battle and send a warning to Relena. Over." She disappeared, daring not to say any more. It would be too risky to leave a lengthy message.

Quatre stood up from the computer. He turned and fled the bunker, his steps echoing, as he headed towards the palace.

"Heero?"

Heero froze in place. "Yes?"

"Where are you going, Heero?" Relena asked.

"Out."

"Where to?"

"None of your business."

"Heero?"

But he had disappeared.

"Sophie." 

A little girl with light brown hair and sapphire eyes, clutching a small, tan-colored puppy, looked up from underneath the brim of her hat. She was the perfect image of a little girl in a Sunday dress worn on Monday. There was even a tiny lily-of-the-valley clutched in her hand, which was pale from spending so much time indoors. The puppy stuck her nose in the air, sniffed, and started wagging her tail.

"Heero?"

"It's me."

"Big brother!" Sophie got up from her crouched position on the floor against the wall, letting the puppy go. The excited little girl threw herself at Hiro and wrapped her arms around his legs. "Thanks for visiting me today, Heero!"

"How's Mary?"

"Good!" Sophie patted the head of her puppy. "Did you bring me food?"

Heero pulled out a package from under his arm. "From the Sanq Kingdom palace."

"Thank you!" Sophie eagerly snatched the package from her old brother's hands and ripped it open. She picked up a sandwich and shoved it in her mouth. "Heero…" she said, her mouth full of bread.

Heero cleared his throat at her.

Sophie rolled her eyes and swallowed. "How's the job with the princess?"

"Okay," he said with a shrug.

"Ooh, I knew it!" Sophie grinned. "Big brother is kissy-kissy with Relena!"

"Shut it, Sophie. She's my client, not my girlfriend."

"Heero and Relena, sitting in a tree…"

"Eat your food, Sophie."

"Okay." When Heero talked like that, no one dared cross him. Sophie swallowed some food and look at him with absolute cute eyes. "Do you have to go back soon?"

"Yes."

Sophie pouted.

"Sorry, that won't work. I _have_ to go back."

Tears formed in Sophie big blue eyes. "When can you stay with me all the time again? Without you, I got no one."

"_Have_ no one," Hiro corrected automatically. "I can stay with you when the war ends. You know that. I've told you that at least a dozen times."

"I know, I just hoped…" Sophie trailed off. She was crying. "I mean, Daddy died, and then Mommy, and then Odin took us in until he died, and…and…and I don't want you to leave too."

"I'm not going to leave." His icy personality was slowly slipping away as he put his arm around his sister's shoulders. Sophie snuggled up next to him, still crying. "I'm not going to die. When Romefeller is gone, I will come back."

"Promise?" Sophie sobbed.

"And I never break one."

Everyone say: "AWWWWWW!!!!!!!"

I got this idea after watching "Endless Waltz" and saw how torn up Heero was about that little girl and her dog dying. So I just thought, "Name her 'Sophie' and make her Heero's sister!"

Does anyone think Hiro was OOC? You know he has a weak point with civilians, and I can just see him with an 8-year-old baby sister. 

Enough of that…

REVIEW!!


End file.
